This invention relates to self-supporting vehicle bodies, and particularly to bodies for utility vehicles, such as pick-up trucks. Vehicles of this type are usually provided with a closed cab to accommodate the operator and passengers. The cargo portion of the vehicle is usually an open platform-like structure with sidewalls. Such vehicles are often provided with added structures for covering the cargo portion, but these covering structures do not contribute to vehicle rigidity and strength.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a body for a utility vehicle which is self-supporting, and has a minimum of structural beams. A vehicle body of this type must be resistant to both bending forces and torsion forces, which are imposed upon the vehicle during operation. The elimination of most structural beams makes it possible to reduce the weight and manufacturing cost of the utility vehicle, and also provide a more versatile vehicle since modification of the vehicle will not be inhibited by the presence of structural beams. The basic utility vehicle body of the present invention can therefore be modified by adding a variety of structures to provide a vehicle suitable for many different uses.